fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Things You Can't Outrun/@comment-24202917-20151226201411/@comment-24407719-20151227171626
9.5/10 THANK YOU SO MUCH So glad you enjoyed the episode, most of this will be just a rehash of what Selena has just said but I will try my best not to talk to much. Firstly the apple will come into play in big way and the first person to become a victim to it, will surprise you all... Well it surprised me when I found out, so I am hopful it will have the same impact on you all. Woo, we have a SERIC SHIPPER, I feel like the captain of this ship now, after writing this episode it feels like they are my two little babies. Yes people love a bad boy, first hand experience will tell me that. However it's sad that whilst Eric may have be evil and you know some would say a 'Serial Killer' but all it takes is one person to change his life and that is exactly what Sophia did, so Long LIVE SERIC. Elliot and Tara are sooo cute, they will have to seriously work to get onto Tarimon's level, but they are still so cute, I am very interested to see what you do with Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat, and looking foward to seeing how you react to the storyline we give :D But yes I don't trust Fern in the slightest, I think if Cain is a bitch she could be the same, she does seem like the type who is reaaalll fake. Ah Piper yep I wrote her that way a relatable over protective bitch, someone we all can relate to, but kinda hate too. Again Selena explained the reasoning behind the Taime scene, now that everythings cleared up, Jamie has just latched onto the chance of getting back with Todd. I personally believe he (and Daimon for that matter) are hopless romantics. Both are longing for love, and the second Jamie sorts out one of his problems (Bella) he thinks everything is fine and that he and Todd can move on. However I think there will be troubles ahead, before there is a happy ending. AND we still need to know what happened the night Todd kissed Bella, so that could be coming into play soon keep reading. #TEAMSERIC5EVER ahahahha I really enjoy Sienna and Tara's friendship. I do think it's a lot like a nicer version of Blair and Jenny. In my eyes Sienna is showing Tara the 'real' world, as Tara has always lived in her innocent bubble. So now our fave Kitsune can let her hair down and unleash her inner fox. Ah Phillip and Jamie, without going to much into it a while ago me and Slenea were comparing Inferno ships to other shows ships. We said Phillip x Jamie (Phamie if you will) are Karmy from Faking It... That's all I will say. I really like Todd and Tara too I think since they have no connections whatsoever it's just an awkward clunky pairing ahahaha. You're worried about Taime and Bella... Bella has a boyfriend in Adam. Should you be more worried about Sienna and Phamie hmmmm. Once again thanks for the review Taylor you are amazing, thanks for reading